


Close

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Bittersweet, Domestic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Treat, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: They'd been spending a lot of time in the garden lately. Sometimes with Nanako, more often not.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Yu grinned, plucking a ripe tomato from the vine and offering it to Yosuke. They'd been spending a lot of time in the garden lately. Sometimes with Nanako, more often not. Yosuke had been right there with him from the start, selecting the compost from Junes' gardening department, hauling it back home between them. 

Yosuke hesitated, and Yu understood. Because of course he did. They were partners, in every sense.

"The city isn't so far away. We  _ can  _ still see each other." Yosuke swallowed, and nodded, as Yu's fingers curled around his and squeezed. "I'll  _ always _ be close to you."


End file.
